O c e a n E y e s
by alchemyxautomail
Summary: FMA set in a AU - PIRATES! 'The Captain turned around with a smirk once again gracing his face, adjusting the replaced glove on his hand. "I'm Captain Edward Elric and I just did, savvy?"' EdWin.
1. Greeting Up A Storm

_FMA in a POTC!Verse! (Ed makes an extremely sexy pirate in my mind, mmm.) in which Winry makes a fiesty wealthy-man's-daughter-turned-mechanic and Ed makes a captain that's different from all the rest.  
It's pretty much focused on EdWin. Obsession much? Why yes, yes it is. Anyway enjoy, and review you scally-wags! Virtual rum as a reward is included. Totally legal, of course._

**_O c e a n E y e s_**

Edward Elric will admit that being a pirate is a grand thing indeed.

For one, you get all the beer and women you want, no hassle. The only life goal you want to achieve to find a mass of buried treasure and god knows how long that will take, so why not have enjoy yourself along the way? You get constant parties and a free way to travel across the entire ocean to boot.

However, Edward Elric wasn't like the usual pirates. But he managed to hide it rather well.  
He'd swear that whatever liquid swilling over the brim of his cup was the finest illegal rum around but the fact was, if you tasted it, it was satisfying minus the alcohol.  
He insisted furiously that the scruffy little girl in the back-alley who he gave a whole hard-earned loaf of bread to that he was sure that it was a distant relative, his cousin-twice-removed's son's daughter or something like that.

And no matter how many ladies (and sometimes gentlemen, to his alarm) threw themselves at his feet, Edward would always insist that was_ tired, no wait busy, have to go you know, steal stuff!_ and flee from the scene as fast as his one-metal, one-perfectly-real legs would carry him.

His adversion to girls was embarrassing but he'd never admit it.

When confronted by the matter, his answer was always that his first and only love was the sea itself, all the way from the stormy parts of whatever-that-dreadful-place-was-called to that beautiful tropical beach which was always nursed in a secret place in his heart after that one glorious trip there.

If anything, this would at least partly satisfy his crew's curiosity. And who would question one of the most fearsome captains in the whole stormy sea itself of anything else otherwise?

Little did they - or Captain Elric himself - know a certain woman with blue eyes exactly like that one tropical sea would change Edward Elric's aversion to girls forever.

* * *

When faced with her, his first thought wasn't _who is this woman_? In fact, his first thought was that she was more of a_ girl_ than anything else.

For one, she was dressed in the kind of dress that females only usually worn at night (not that Ed had much experience in that area); white, long and floaty, splattered with mud and various levels of saltwater, just finishing before her satin-silk slippered ankles. Her blonde hair was pretty much bed-head as well, hanging loosely around her face and getting more knotted every second by the blowing wind.

But the Captain only noticed these things afterwards. The first thing he noticed - and well, it was pretty hard to miss - was the fact that she was hissing like a captured cat, struggling furiously with both members of his crew who were firmly holding her by the arms.

It wasn't everyday that he just happened to look up from his map and find this scene in his room. Sure, there'd been stowaways and other nasties lurking around his beloved ship, but never a _girl _before. Trust Havoc and Mustang to bring some bizarre scene involving a pretty blonde into his life.

"What?" was the only thing that Ed could muster as the two crew members' grins at finding such a find practically lit up his whole room with a sort of self-satisfied glee.

"Found her lurking around outside, Captain. What should we do with her?"

It was Mustang's _can-we-have-her-to-ourselves_ tone that made the Captain's golden gaze snap to him. He'd never liked that arrogant dark-haired git ever since he'd attempted to run off with his ship once, crew and all. Luckily his crew were more loyal than that, but upon Ed's threatening to have the betrayer thrown overboard they showed their loyalty (and love of rum, which was one of Mustang's specialities) towards the traitor himself as well.

The struggling girl's angered yells made Ed snap out of his Mustang-hating train of thoughts and turn his attention to her.

"LET ME _GO_! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS, I WASN'T ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR STUPID SHIP!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed. Oh sure, she could be dangerously near his ship and even insult his crew if she wanted to but, ever since he'd obtained _The Alchemy_ due to a number of serious, rather violent debates, he'd been rather overprotective over his vessle.

His hand outstretched and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, ignoring Havoc's and Mustang's widening grins. "My ship is_ not_ stupid- give me a good reason not to throw you overboard right now for even saying such a thing."

Her shockingly-blue eyes widened- and then she bit him.

Unfortunately, she just happened to be held by his non-real arm- yes, the one that actually hurt when a whole mouthful of teeth was sunk into it, despite the white glove which, as Ed found, heeded no protection over his flesh at all.

He was about to yell out in pain when he realised that captains don't do that sort of thing. Ever. So he settled for yanking his hand back to his side and gritting his teeth, cursing this infernal girl for ever being caught by his crew and wishing that his stupid morals would let him throw her overboard.

Oh, she was seriously going to regret being dragged aboard Captain Elric's ship, blue eyes and all.

"You should have bitten the other hand." Ed muttered before bringing up his non-bitten hand, casually pulling the glove off to reveal mechanic fingers glinting in the low light of the cabin, the smirk on his face practically dripping with _yeah, prepare to be shocked girlie_.

She didn't even flinch.

In fact, her eyes did widen- but as Ed soon found out, it was for exactly the opposite of the effect he had wanted.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT AUTOMAIL? IT'S WRECKED! YOU MORON!"

The outburst made even Havoc and Mustang jump and for a second they let her go, glancing at their captain which a _what-the-heck-do-we-do!_ expressions on their faces.

They were met with even more surprise as, for the first time in his whole sea-bearing pirate life, Captain Edward Elric actually didn't have a clue what to do.  
This girl was more different than any other person he'd ever met. For one, she was certainly fiesty, something he rarely saw in a woman, especially if they'd been captured by muscley pirates who were threatening to throw her overboard- but she also knew what his arm was, and was seemingly... angry by the condition of it.

Okay, so a captain had better things to do than spend all day tending to his fake arms and legs. And what did it matter if it got a bit rusty and salt-incrusted? It still worked. Kind of.

An idea suddenly rung out in Ed's mind and he grinned at his genius. He knew how to solve this.

"Keep her on the ship. Put her in the bedroom across from mine- and lock the door. Understood?" His sharp command was met by two nods and a protesting yell from the girl, who kicked her legs furiously as she began to get dragged off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She shouted, desperately attempting to kick the two men holding her, preferably in places that would give her freedom at once.

The Captain turned around with a smirk once again gracing his face, adjusting the replaced glove on his hand.

"I'm Captain Edward Elric and _I just did_, savvy?"


	2. Jealous Tide

That was it. He was going to teach this- this girl to behave once and for all.

He was fed up of the streams of complaints coming from his crew- "Captain, she threw her entire plate of food at me!" "She's refusing to eat!" "Look at this bruise she gave me on my shin- and in other places!"

God knows how she'd managed to bruise_ other places _- He'd told the crew to leave her alone but some of them were determined to well, have their way with her. Unfortunately for them, this girl knew how to kick.

So it was excited faces all round as the Captain strode towards the door of _the girl_'s cabin, his whole exterior from his hat, white shirt and rather tight-fitting black pants all the way down to his leather-laced black boots eluding _toughness_. He ignored the gleeful exclaims of "someone's going to have their way with her, finally! If anyone can, it's the Captain!" because, well, although he was rather intriged by this specimen of the female species, his aversion to girls still remained. Despite popular belief that he was - "going to have his way with her", as they put it - he actually just wanted to talk to her about automail. The creaks and aches from his arm and leg were seriously starting to bug him.

What he didn't expect, however, was the piece of metal flying towards his head, just as he opened the door to her room.

"GET OUT!" She screeched, standing in the middle of the room with a furious expression on her face, one arm outstretched from having just thrown _a wrench _across the room and the other half-holding her torn-up dress.

Her surprise was evident as the door suddenly slammed behind him, the Captain himself stumbling back into the room, nursing a rather large lump on his head.

"Where the heck did you get a _wrench_? And you could have killed me, you stupid woman!" His only response, much to his annoyance, was a scowl and a folding of arms.

"Well maybe if you hadn't kidnapped me-"

"Kidnapped you? Well MAYBE if you hadn't been sneaking around _my_ ship-"

"Well if only the stupid perverts on this ship could tell the difference between a few centimetres and a few MILES-"

"What!" They were now face to face, golden eyes filled with fire boring into blue icy ones, only inches apart-

Then his anger subsided and he stepped back, adjusting the hat on his head (thank god for hats; especially ones that would cover up wrench-induced injuries) with a look of repressed irritation on his face.

"I didn't come in here to yell at you. I came in here to ask about automail."

The disbelief on her face was replaced with a frown again. "Why? You want me to tell you how terribly you've looked after yours?"

Ed's fists clenched and he forced himself to hold back his tongue of the million different furious comments to comeback hers that were whirling through his mind - god, this girl was so_ infuriating_. Couldn't she see that he was taking mercy on her?

"No. I want you to build me new ones. You can do that, right?"

His question lingered in the air for a moment before it was broken with a "hmph", the blonde turning away with a swish of hair.

"Maybe. But why should I?"

His patience nearly snapped there and then. "Because you're on _my_ ship and _I'm_ the captain, so you'll do what I say!"

She turned to face him, meeting his gaze with steady blue eyes.

"_No_. Take me back home."

Jeez, she was so _commanding_. Ed felt his frustration rise another level, preparing to yell again- before realising that it probably wouldn't do any good at all, because this girl was as stubborn as he was, if not more so. How was that even possible?

"Fine. Build me a new arm and a leg, and I'll take you back home. Otherwise you can stay on my ship forever. Deal?"

She was silent for a few heartbeats, finally nodding as she came to an agreement.

"Done."

* * *

Part of him actually regretted making the deal. Not only did he have to travel across half the ocean just to get the tools and parts that she needed for his automail, he was also faced with a barrage of complaints about his old limbs as she looked over it angrily, accusing him of being _the worst person ever to own automail_ and _did he know how badly this arm was built?_ and that _she could do a lot better with her skills_. He was actually looking forwards to the day when he could get her off this ship, just so he could just revel in silence and not have a constant headache from the memory of the wrench as well as her prattling in his ear.

It turned out that her name was Winry, as he discovered one day upon walking into her room. She really regretted mumbling to herself (_come on Winry, just build this stupid git's automail and you can get out of here..._) upon his snide remark of "oh, Winry is it?" and much to his alarm, threw a wrench at him, yelling that her name was WINRY ROCKBELL AND HE'D BETTER REMEMBER IT. He didn't think he'd _could_ forget after the amount of lumps he had etched into his head. Ugh.

The Captain was seriously worrying about the amount of brain damage she was giving him. He was certain it was affecting him. No seriously, it was, he was sure of it.  
For one, he found that once she'd insisted on not working in a dress, that he couldn't go anywhere near her without... well. Feeling heat rush to his face. And other certain areas down below.

He was positive that she'd chosen her outfit on purpose. I mean, what sort of girl chooses a strip of black material round her chest, as well as a pair of very curve-revealing brown trousers to work in?  
Even the red bandana keeping her hair back and showing up the number of silver rings looping through her ears was... rather very appealing.

All that exposed flesh, as well as the fact that she was almost always wet with work-bidden sweat and with smears of oil over her bare arms and midriff made his mind stutter to a halt. Completely.

Another thing he was sure of that was she was keeping them alone on purpose. Being with just her in the room, due to the fact that if anyone else was lingering whilst she worked it would be a major distraction, made his skin tingle everytime she leant in to take adjustments for his automail. It _really_ didn't help that she insist him shirtless and wearing only shorts. Easier access, she said. Easier access to_ what exactly?_

The urge to kiss her came so often that he was seriously alarming himself. _Get a hold on yourself you moron, she's just some mechanics geek, nothing more._

The only thing was that as every day passed with her being on the ship, Ed found himself more and more... _attracted_ to her.

He just couldn't help it. Sure, Winry could be as annoying as hell with all her automail freakishness but she had an incredibly kind heart. After forgiving all of the crew members for their behaviour, she'd proceeded to use the whole supply of apples in the store to make the most gorgeous apple pies that Ed had ever tasted. His mouth just watered from the _thought _of the smell of them.

What was even more alarming was that whenever he heard the crew members talking about her, he felt such a rush of- what was it? Jealousy? that he felt like turning mutinous himself and throwing them off his ship.

It was only when he was at the hull of his vessle, casually steering the wheel whilst the other hand was currently preoccupied with a slice of apple pie and his ears listening to Winry's voice tell the crew behind him about how she made her pies so perfect, that he finally let it show.

Trust Havoc to go touch her in inappropriate places. Ed had heard him quite a few times gleefully proclaiming that he_ so wanted to do her _and wouldn't rest until he had. Many of the crew members agreed, much to their captain's annoyance.

But when Havoc finally took it upon himself to slap her across the backside, resulting in a surprised squeak from the rather startled blonde girl and a rain of laughter coming down from the crew, that the golden-eyed captain finally snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" The remainers of the pie he was eating faced an even more grisly death than planned as his automail hand send a shower of crumbled pastry and a mush of apples to the floor, the crowd behind him stopping dead and staring with startled expressions.

Then Ed remembered that Winry didn't belong to him.

He gripped the wheel of his ship, the only thing that he owned which could be called a she, growling a sudden command under his breath.

"Stop being so goddamn frigging lazy and get back to work. All of you."

The rush of satisfaction that came from the sudden hurried feet behind him froze when he felt a whisper travel on the wind, a warm feeling echoing through his mind as he realising that she'd stayed after everyone else had left.

"Thank you."


	3. Salty Kisses

Ed really knew that they shouldn't have made port in that one town.

However, Winry had insisted that she just needed one more part for the automail and she was finished completely. And she could be rather persuasive when she wanted to be.

The captain had finally given in to the pleas of the apple-pie-smitten crew when they'd been promised a whole new batch of their favourite food but with a hint of rum thrown in. Mmm.

"Not long though. I don't like the look of this place." He'd said as they'd landed anchor in the dark murky waters and narrowly avoided landing on a swearing drunk guy and his two make-up plastered girlfriends.

Winry for one, seemed to be enjoying herself. The town had an entire shop dedicated just to trading and buying mechanic parts; ironically and to much of Ed's bemusement, she'd managed to find a heaven in this hell.

Relievingly, all ran smoothly- that was until, they'd made their way back to the ship. Everyone was preoccupied by the thought of apple pies with rum and Winry's excitement at having the pieces to finally finish her automail, as well as a few new tools to play with, was infectious, even for the captain himself.

His grin soon fell off as the crack of a gunshot rang through the air and a flurry of people hailed down from above.

Sure, being a pirate was fun and all. The only problem was that anyone could be a pirate, and most of the time, this meant trouble.

Ed knew that he'd made a mistake coming here when he heard Winry scream.

The rest of the crew were prepared to fight, cutlasses and other weapons whipped out at once- but no-one was there to stop someone holding a blade against Winry's neck, one arm trapping her against a alien body.

His love for her only struck him when he saw the fear in her eyes. _What would he do if she died?_

Instead he stood, fists clenched, glaring at the foreign-looking guy who was holding his mechanic under dangerous hostage.

"Let her go." He uttered, the anger rolling off his tongue like daggers; unfortunately, the other guy didn't seem to get it.

"So you're Edward Elric, the infamous golden captain of _The Alchemy_. Nice ship, I must say." A small growl escaped Ed's mouth as the man turned his last comment towards Winry with a tilt of his head, a grin on his face.

"I said, let her go."

Oh, he was _so _going to tear the smirk off this bastard's stupid face.

"But don't you want to know who I am? I'm Captain Ling- or Captain Greed, as everyone calls me. This is my cre-"

The arm that was about to gesture to the armed gang around him never got to complete it's job as a bullet split through Greed's skull, killing him instantly.

The blade clattered to the floor and he fell backwards, Winry stumbling forwards as she was released from his grip and landing, her legs giving way from the shock, at a pair of black-leather-booted feet.

Relief flooded her as she glanced upwards, finding that Ed's arm was still outstretched, the gun in his hand smoking from the tip.

_He'd shot someone to save... her?_

He replaced the gun in his coat and held out his hand to help her up, not taking his narrowed gaze off the spot where the enemy had stood, not even once.

The dead captain's crew didn't have to even be addressed only once by Captain Elric before they fled.

"Get out of here if you want to live."

* * *

No-one else in the crew seemed that bothered about the earlier attack. Not even the captain himself.

But Winry was not a pirate and she was female, a sensitive one at that. She could tell that even though Ed seemed tough, he was a softie inside. The thought almost made her want to giggle.

Ed seemed so distant when she was about to attach his new automail. It was when she connected his nerves that she could tell that he wasn't himself.

He _whimpered_.

He never showed any signs of pain at all, she'd seen that for herself. But_ whimpering_?

Her surprise must have shown on her face because he suddenly went red, averting his eyes and with his fists clenched.

A distraction was evident.

"Uh, so does it work?" Luckily her question seemed to catch his attention and his golden gaze drifted to hers as he stood upright.

"Oh uh, yeah, it seems fine... You did a really good job."

A warm feeling spread through her at his praise. _Thank god, she needed distracting herself from the fact that she'd managed to get him shirtless again._

It was the sadness in his next statement that made her heart almost stop.

"I guess you'll want to go home now, right...?"

The expression on his face was tight-lipped but there was so much distress in his eyes that her heart almost broke, there and then.

Then Winry smiled.

"Why would I, when I'm home already?" She turned away to start wiping her oil-splattered hands, almost afraid of seeing his reaction.

"But... But I thought... You wanted..."

Her laughter made his heart jump, or maybe it was skipping a few beats- he couldn't actually tell. It was too busy uplifting with hope to even get his attention.

"I didn't have a home when you found me. I made it up because... because..." Winry finally turned around to face him again and found her breath catching; her nose was _inches away from his_.

**_So close._**

Heat flushed up her neck and for some reason, her mind began bizarrely noting that there were several different golden shades in his eyes; from a rich deep amber to a gleaming yellow gold, to a firey orange like the sun...

It was like one of those moments that you really want to remember in detail, every single second of it, and you beg your memory to take it in, for it to be etched into your mind forever so you can just replay it again and again and again; she was trying so hard to remember it that she hadn't even realised that she'd stopped breathing.

After a scream for air from her lungs she finally let out a hurried gasp, so close to him that her breath skimmed over his lips, making his mind hitch as it went_ oh my god I want to kiss her **right now**._

But both sides were nervous and both of them just waited for it to happen before the moment got awkward and they suddenly found that the golden one was driving the blue-eyed other backwards, towards the bed at the far side of the room, without even realising he was doing it.

Ed's mind screamed again.

_I want to kiss her..._

He pressed his lips to hers hurriedly, just as she fell backwards. He followed.

_...right. **now.**_


End file.
